No Longer A Target
by LadySiwnf
Summary: It is the trio’s sixth year and a few surprises await them. Voldemort is growing in power and Hogwarts must soon prepare for inevitable battle. But a new student has arrived at Hogwarts and with her comes many mysteries and strange occurrences. Is this ne


_**Chapter 1:**_

_**A New Friend.**_

It was raining. The water was blasting the window and figures outside were scurrying about in their hurry to stay dry. I sighed and turned by attention back to the empty opposite wall. They were late- again.

Harry told me he would be staying at Ron's and they would meet me on the train. Mrs Weasley had kindly invited me along but I'd refused, coughing up some excuse about a fever. I had really, honestly wanted to see my friends but lately I found it difficult to cope with the constant aura that surrounded Harry these days: it was stressful and anxious, only ever easing slightly.

So here I was again, sitting in an empty compartment staring idly at the people on the platform. I had a whole suitcase full of spell books to revise but the urge to indulge myself had passed. Instead I developed a bad habit of brooding; merely staring into space thinking until something brought my back.

Things had changed during the holidays. In my pursuit to escape the horrors of the wizarding world I'd turned back to my old muggle life. I only found that things weren't much different but at least I could detach myself from the muggle's guns and wars, whereas magic followed my everywhere. Thankfully, three of my friends had been delighted to hear from me and we spent a few weeks together. It's been a long time since I had a truly 'girl' day.

I rubbed my eye unconsciously and took a break to glance around the room: no familiar figures, except the green couch. I stole a quick look outside and realised I had ten minutes before the train would even leave.

I rediscovered my train of thought. I loved Harry and Ron dearly but the gender ratio was getting hard to bear. It was insulting that they thought I wanted was to talk about schoolwork. While they were off discussing Quidditch I wanted to just talk- about anything. They were ever increasingly only coming to me for schoolwork, plots and those darker issues. I was haunted by the possibility that I was loosing track of my best friends and over that loomed the shadowy fate of maybe loosing them completely one day.

I was so caught up in my brooding that I didn't notice the compartment door open and a figure step inside. My mind was still going around in circles when I jumped at a small cough.

In the doorway stood a girl juggling a suitcase and owl cage. She looked about my age, but I was terrible judge and couldn't recall seeing her before. I focused and wondered why I couldn't remember her- she seemed to inadvertently stand out. Her black travelling cloak was dripping wet although she seemed not to notice. She had blonde hair that looked almost gold, but dull enough to seem brown, tied up in a messy bun. However her eyes made the biggest impression. I knew it was incredibly rude to stare but I got caught up; they were obviously brown but as she shifted from foot to foot it seemed they changed colour. I was probably still daydreaming.

"May I help you?" I asked then thought about and continued, "Are you lost? Is someone being cruel to you?"

"Um… is there anyone else sitting in this compartment? See, everywhere is full and I'm kind of new here. I'm Michelle Spence by the way," she replied in s soft accent.

"Ah… well there is just me, and my two friends will be arriving soon but your welcome to sit with us. I'm Hermione Granger," I said as she took the seat beside me, closest to the door. "What house year are you in?" I inquired.

"Well actually I haven't been sorted yet but I'm in the sixth grade…sorry, sixth year," she then seemed to think for a minute, "Did you say your name was Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," I answered. So she was in my year, but she hadn't been sorted. That was definitely weird- Hogwarts never omitted anyone above the first year.

"Oh, thank god. A lady professor… Mc Donhall? Anyway, she said I should find you. I just moved from Australia. I'm a new student and the professor said that maybe you could help me out. You know, like showing me around and introducing me to some of your friends. I don't know _anyone_ in this country let alone Hogwarts," Michelle said.

I felt like yelling _eureka_, but wrestled back the dramatic urge. One does not generally provide the impression one is insane on a first encounter. At least now I knew who she was.

Provided with the Booklist and letter from the Headmaster was a note that stated a new student would be arriving. It asked all Prefects to keep an eye out and to provide any assistance to the new girl.

"I'll be happy to help you until you get sorted," I paused to laugh, "As long as you don't get sorted into Slytherin of course."

" Thanks Hermione. Um… what's Slytherin?"

"Well Hogwarts is divided into four houses and depending on what sort of person you are you get sorted into the corresponding house. Slytherin is for those of a sly, hateful and cunning nature. They can be the worst sort of people; the kind that take pleasure in other's pain. Their house crest is green and silver and their symbol is a green serpent."

She nodded absentmindedly and stared out the door, "I hate snakes."

I couldn't help but smile sadly and quietly reflected, "You and I both."


End file.
